


Lascivious Lessons

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami teaches Akihito the finer art of licking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lascivious Lessons

Akihito knelt before Asami with a scowl on his face, he didn't know what to do with the damn thing in his hands and some was trailing down the side of his mouth.

Asami didn't mind teaching his younger lover the finer lessons in licking; he was so bad at it.

"Stick your tongue out," Asami instructed.

Akihito glared before doing as he was told. The item was in his hands and it was now running down the side on to his fingers.

"Start in the middle where most of the liquid is, then drag your tongue across the side," Asami pressed.

Akihito's pink tongue made a sideways licked before he pulled it back into his head and swallowed. It tasted good. But still…..

"This is fucking ridiculous," Akihito cursed under his breath.

"Ah, you promised to let me teach you so you have to do it," Asami answered.

Akihito pouted. He wanted to put the entire thing in his mouth in one go, it was easier that way and took up much less time, even if it was a little messier.

"Now, in the event that some does get on your fingers, you inconspicuously lick it off, you don't want to look greedy, now do you?"

Akihito made fast work of what was now on his fingers while they were still wrapped around the item.

Asami could feel himself hardening even more at the sight of that tongue at work; he would put it to good use later.

"Now, just lightly run your tongue around the whole thing, you want to catch everything in your mouth," Asami pressed.

Akihito had to admit that it tasted great when he licked it like that, but he still felt it was too slow of a pace. Normally he would be finished already. At least it wasn't running down his fingers anymore and he had ample amount on his tongue, but he still preferred his way.

Asami smirked.

That pissed Akihito off.

"You know what, Asami? I don't need _you_ to teach _me_ how to properly eat Ben and Jerry's." And with that Akihito stormed off, his ice cream cone now completely swallowed in one go.

Asami decided he would definitely put that tongue to better use later.

End/


End file.
